


Memories

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate Feelings [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sobs why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Eyes pressed together, even when Red Arrow tried to forget, he would always remember.  
The way that they had laughed and hugged him when he left, saying, "come back soon, Roy, we'll miss you!" As M'Gann did, or "See you later, Big Brother!" As Wally did.  
The way that when he walked in the next morning, ready to see his family, that blood stained the floor, Wally's body laying prone on the floor, two slices of a sword leaving him bloody and dead on the floor, back broken and legs detached almost completely.  
The emotions were so strong.  
He remembered falling to his knees, pulling Wally's head to his chest, sobbing, feeling his little brother's blood soaking into his shirt, hand fluttering over his wounds, checking his pulse.   
There was none.  
He remembered looking up, seeing the familiar green hand sticking out from behind the kitchen counter, laying in a pool of blood, a cookie mix half made above her on the island.  
He saw the way that her eyes looked at him, surprised, from the floor, blank and glassy with death, one hand curled around a wooden spoon, a single hole in her chest, black around the edges and ash beneath the body.  
He could feel the way that her skin was still hot, hot in an aftermath, yet cold just beneath that layer.  
The smell of her cooked organs.  
The light green light that shone through the skin of the clone next to her, shoved deep into his temple, yet shining a light for all to see.   
His hand was outstretched, tips of his fingers touching M'Gann's as if to say that even they would be together in death.  
The way that Robin lay just around the corner, clutching Kid Flash's goggles in his palm, the other clutched around a broken ankle.  
His neck was broken, his head resting on his shoulder, a half written warning to Batman on the phone next to his body.  
His eyes where filled with half tears, blank and glassy, and a brilliant blue, his mask fallen to his neck, falling off of his cold body.  
The way that Artemis's body was soothing and kind and calm in death,   
her blonde hair stained red, dipped in the blood dripping from her death blow, a single strike through the heart.  
Even now he could hear the sound of the blade hitting Aqualad's body, which lay over the floor next to Zatanna's, whose little throat bled down, dripping on the floor, leaving a red patch on the white carpet.  
The way that the man looked up, eyes angry, hard, and harsh even in happiness.  
Joker.  
Aqualad looked up at him, slightly smiling, his hand twitching as his face became as blank as his teams, water pooling on the ground.  
Roy reached behind him, drawing an arrow, not saying anything, drawing it back to his cheek, but before he could release, a thunk, and then he looked down, a sword sticking out of his chest, slick with his friends blood.  
Roy coughed, blood sliding down his chin as he released his arrow, falling to the floor, bow falling to the ground beside his hand.  
He could feel his death, so he reflected.  
He remembered.  
He remembered everything. Then he remembered how Joker fell, arrow impaled in his rib cage, laughing as he fell, passing out from blood loss seconds later.  
And then the black flew up in his vision.   
And then he remembered no more.

The league was off world when it happened.  
Leaving with a simple goodbye and see you soon, none of them expected to get a call from a sobbing Captain Marvel, saying "their dead, their all dead!"  
But they did, and by then it was too late to say goodbye.  
It was too late to say hello.  
Batman made it first, no surprise there, his emotionless façade dropping in an instant, seeing the way that the boy that just became a man lifted their bodies so carefully, placing them side by side, a team even in death.  
He cried when he saw his boy, his Robin, graceful even in death, placed next to his best friend, his lover, his everything, hands seemingly gravitating together even in death, the speedsters' legs barely clinging onto his body, yet touching Robin's own.  
He watched the way that Captain placed his boy's mask on, hiding his eyes from the world, before he stumbled over, removing the mask himself and nearly tripping on Roy's body next to it, whose hands where stained in his brother's blood, and face was protective and calming even to him.  
He would remember how Flash ran in, already vibrating in fear, before crying out, screaming his nephew's name, kneeling next to his body, and sobbing over his chest.  
How Green Arrow came next, clutching a sobbing Canary to his chest, taking one look at the - blonde hair spread, dyed red- and the other - one arrow missing from his quiver, a sword buried half way in his chest- before collapsing next to their bodies, sobbing, one hand pulling the sword out of his chest.  
The way that Aquaman stood strong, yet cried when Captain brought in -still cooling, almost bloodless- Kaldur, his head lolling as the Captain's bloodstained hands became even more so.  
The way that Superman looked at Conner, actually looked, eyes wishing and begging for a second chance, the way that he ran one hand through -his son's- hair, barely wincing at the Kryptonite under the skin.  
M'Gann lay next to him, pinkies locked, eyes staring lifelessness at her uncle and at the the world, wondering why would someone do such a thing -ash ash ash - to me?  
The way that Fate stared at Zatanna's broken wordless body, soul failing and shattering as his host lost the will to live.  
This was something he would never forget.

The aftermath was something no one would forget, cities mourned, people cried, memorials were held.  
Identities were released.  
Nearly Ten thousand people attended the mass funeral, saying their last words to their deceased protectors.  
The field would never go yellow again in the summer, the flowers spread across the field like wild fire, roses curling around -Wally R. West Kid Flash Nephew Hero Son Friend - and mixing with the headstone that it leaned against, connecting with the Aster's - Richard J. Grayson Robin Friend Son Hero Friend - fleeting along the edges of - Artemis Crock Artemis Sister Daughter Friend Hero -'s spitfires, the sea of Kaldur's - Kaldur'ahm Aqualad Friend Warrior Leader Hero -forget me nots mixing with M'Gann's -M'Gann M'orse Megan Morse Miss Martian Friend Sister Daughter Hero -daises and Conner's -Conner Kent Superboy Friend Son Grandson Hero - chrysanthemums, yet edging through Roy's - Roy Harper Speedy Red Arrow Freind Brother Son Hero- lilies, and Zatanna's -Zatanna Zatara Zatanna Cousin Daughter Hero Magician- tulips.  
It was a sign of unity even in death.  
It was something no one would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for sure


End file.
